En la intimidad
by Muse Princess
Summary: Aquel lado dulce. Ahí estaba de nuevo. La actitud que ella tanto amaba y que solo podía ver cuando estaban en la intimidad. One-Shot AVISO ADENTRO AYUDA POR FAVOR :(


HI!

¿como están todos por ahí?

Primero muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de abrir esto

segundo quiero informarles que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así que si ven que puedo mejorar en algo por favor díganmelo lo agradecería muchísimo

espero disfruten y dejen un review por fiiis muchas gracias

Titulo:**En la intimidad**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: T  
Genero: Romance  
Publicado: 21-04-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

**En la intimidad**

Un beso. Otro beso y otro más. No desconocía este tipo de situaciones. No era la primera y tampoco seria la última vez que se verían envueltos en este juego sin ganador. No sabia si en realidad esto era correcto o no, sin embargo no retiro sus manos de su _compañero _mientras estos pensamientos se pasaban por su mente.

- Me estas descontrolando cada vez mas- Fue casi irreal e imposible en la manera que las palabras salieron.

- Lo se- Respondió de manera arrogante y vivaz.

Le gustaba y no era un secreto, ella más que su amigoera la que buscaba estos encuentros. Una locura dirían muchos por lo bizarro de su relación. Escuchar las opiniones de los demás sobre sus actos nunca fue de gran importancia y esta no seria la excepción y menos si ella disfrutaba de esta manera. Apretó más su agarre en el blanco cabello de su acompañante mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro

- Vaya- dijo el mientras sonreía contra su cuello- Nunca me imagine tenerte en este estado- suspiro mientras se alejaba un poco.

- Te odio- fue su respuesta.

El se limito a sonreír y continuar con su trabajo. Sus manos ya no estaban tiesas en un solo lugar ahora iban de arriba abajo sin detenerse. Poco a poco guiando a su _compañera _hacia la pared de aquel pequeño cuarto. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar, no se opuso. Sus bocas se movían frenéticamente en contra de la otra mientras la música de fondo acompañaba su ritmo.

- S-soul- Dejo escapar el nombre de su compañero mientras este la presionaba mas contra la pared- Hazlo ya- sentenció mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Mmmm- medito un segundo.

Maka Albarn ese era su nombre. Descrita por los demás como una chica ejemplar. Contando con 16 años de edad, las mejores calificaciones de su escuela desde pre-escolar y proveniente de una de las familias mas importantes del país. La palabra elegante era la que mejor definía su físico y belleza. Empezando con una hermosa y sedosa cabellera rubia ceniza que llegaba hasta el inicio de su cintura, seguida de unos ojos verdes y brillantes como diamantes. Su piel suave cremosa y blanca casi perlada. Rasgos finos y un cuerpo clásico delgado sin ninguna curva exagerada. Sin duda alguna era una obra de arte digna de ver. Contrastando con su físico angelical, su personalidad se caracterizaba por ser decidida y valiente aunque algo violenta. Una chica impecable sin duda, o casi impecable.

- SOUL!- dijo con desespero mientras despegaba su cabeza de la pared y abría sus ojos rápidamente.

- Calma- respondió el mientras colaba sus manos bajo el vestido de la rubia- todo a su tiempo- finalizo con una mirada insolente hacia Maka.

- AHORA- se limito a decir con furia asomándose por sus brillantes ojos.

- Lo que ordenes princesa- el chico respondió con una sonrisa que muchos considerarían tenebrosa. Sin mas pausas el comenzó a desvestir violentamente a su compañera.

Soul Evans ese era su nombre. Su edad, 19. Un chico rebelde sin arreglo descrito por todos como el típico chico problema. Su apodo lo decía todo _Soul Eater_, apodo ganado gracias a las victorias resultantes de sus enfrentamientos con otros chicos problema a lo largo de su vida, ganando respeto y miedo por todos. Su aspecto solo secundaba su explosiva reputación, cabello blanco como la nieve desordenada la mayoría del tiempo. Ojos rojos como la sangre y brillantes como los rubíes. Piel tostada por el sol y una sonrisa afilada para complementar. El sueño de toda chica, sin excepción. Soul _Eater_ Evans era conocido por no tener ninguna debilidad o eso era lo que todos pensaban. El tenia una debilidad pero nadie se imaginaba que o_ quien_ era.

- Estuve deseando hacer esto toda la noche- dijo pausadamente y con simpleza mientras se movía entre las piernas de su compañera.

- N-No eres e-el único..- respondió la oji-verde para atacar los labios de el albino.

La temperatura subía mientras su ritmo se aceleraba y sincronizaba perfectamente. Se cumplieron 30 minutos cuando ambos sucumbieron ante el deseo completamente y unos 40 minutos cuando acabaron de arreglar su ropa y aspecto. Se sonrieron con complicidad mientras ella abotonaba la camisa del chico y el descansaba sus manos en la cintura de Maka.

- Uno.. dos..tres- susurraba la rubia mientras abotonaba la camisa roja de soul y hacia un gesto de frustración mientras sacaba la lengua. Su acompañante no puedo evitar reír ante aquella escena- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Maka mientras detenía sus manos y lo miraba con su ceño levemente fruncido.

- Tu y tu tierna forma de sacar la lengua- respondió antes de tomas el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besarla nuevamente.

- Mm..S-soul- dijo en la boca del chico- tenemos que salir ahora- siguió mientras se separaba del albino y terminaba su trabajo con los botones del albino.

- Tienes razón- suspiro con desgana – Kim seguro me esta buscando.

- Ella es muy afortunada- soltó después de la declaración del chico- puede tenerte cerca siempre que quiera- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su compañero- presumida..- agrego murmurando para si misma.

- Tienes razón- susurro en su oído de manera seductora- es afortunada y algo presumida también- dijo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la rubia.

- Idiota- dijo ella antes de salir de ese pequeño cuarto que ahora guardaba un sucio secreto.

Sus pisadas resonaban por todo el pasillo gracias a sus tacones negros de aguja. La cola de su vestido seguía su andar y los rulos al final de su cabello rebotaban cada vez que avanzaba. Se sentía increíblemente plena _de nuevo_. Siempre que finalizaban esos encuentros pasionales se sentía completa y con ansias de volver a ver sus ojos junto con su sonrisa.

- Tonta- se dijo a si misma- una y mil veces tonta.

Kim Albarn era su hermana mayor. Una chica de cabello rosa, bonitos ojos y perfecta figura. Su queridísima y socialmente perfecta hermana la cual se encontraba abrazando y besando a su perfecto novio el cual parecía disfrutarlo igual que ella. Han estado juntos durante 5 años y a los ojos de los demás su relación seguía siendo tan pasional como al principio. Se acerco a la barra y pidió un shot de tequila, necesitaría algo fuerte para aguantar el resto de la noche. Sus amigos se encontraban perdidos entre la gente esparcida por su mansión. Hoy era el cumpleaños numero 18 de su queridísima hermana y que mejor manera que celebrarlo a lo grande. Suspiro mientras paseaba su mirada por el salón buscando algo que la distrajera de esa desagradable escena. Muchos dirían que era cruel y desalmada al estar aventurándose con el novio de su hermana, ella lo decía también. Pero simplemente no podía mantenerse lejos de aquel chico tan perfecto.

- Otro shot de tequila por favor- pidió algo agitada.

Segundos después un pequeño vaso apareció frente a ella. Lo tomo casi tan rápido como vino pidiendo otro inmediatamente. El alcohol era la única manera en la cual podría olvidar el hecho de que su hermana y su perfecto novio habían salido del salón, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, hace media hora y aun no volvían. Todo había comenzado cuando la pequeña Kim llevo a Soul Evans por primera vez a su casa, ella lo encontró guapo y encantador, perfecto para su hermana. Durante el primero año de su relación se llevaban muy bien, la diferencia de edad nunca fue un problema para entenderse.

Poco después de haber cumplido trece años eso ocurrió, mientras abría todos los obsequios recibidos el chico albino se coló en su habitación con las manos en la espalda, se había acercado a ella de tal manera que respiraban el mismo aire. Ella había empezado a caer por el novio de su hermana poco después que este la ayudo a cubrirla cuando rompió el jarrón favorito de su madre. Él le dijo que tenía su regalo de cumpleaños tras su espalda pero quería que fuera una sorpresa y necesitaba que cerrara sus ojos. Inocentemente ella le obedeció. Después de unos segundos sintió como los labios del novio de su hermana se posaban levemente sobre los suyos fue corto pero mágico, para ella. Él se separo le palmeo la cabeza y salió de su habitación sin decir mas.

Esos encuentros se repitieron una y otra vez durante meses y no solo por la iniciativa de él, ella cada vez que Kim desaparecía de su vista, corría y estampaba sus labios contra los del chico. Cada vez sus contactos eras más íntimos y profundos. Un día en el cual Kim se encontraba fuera de casa, Soul se apareció preguntando por ella. Este al enterarse de que estaba fuera y que no volvería pronto, con la excusa de querer esperarla, se dirigió a la habitación de Maka y saboreo su cuerpo completamente. Ella siendo una niña no supo que hacer pero aun así lo disfruto y quiso mas. Así fue como nació su bizarra relación.

* * *

- _Nadie además de nosotros puede estar al tanto de eso._

- _Entendido._

- _Sera nuestro pequeño secreto._

- _Si_

* * *

Una leve risa escapo de sus labios al recordar ese contrato hablado. Eso fue exactamente hace 4 años después de su primer encuentro. Era una niña entrando a la pubertad y el un adolescente saliendo de ella. Suspiro al divisar a su hermana y su novio caminando hacia una de las mesas del salón. Sonrió antes de tomar un último shot y se encamino a la feliz pareja.

- Maka que bueno que llegaste- le dijo su hermana mientras sonreía.

- ¿En serio?- respondió ella finalizando con una sonrisa dirigida al dueño de ojos rojos que no despegaba su mirada de ella.

- Si Maki-Maki- su voz era dulce sin intenciones ocultas- veras, he estado pensando que ya es hora de que consigas un novio- se detuvo para analizar la reacción de su hermana.

- ..¿Que?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Si, veras considerando que nunca has tenido novio- dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando su dedo índice hacia el techo- Y ya casi cumples la mayoría de edad, sentí que mi obligación como hermana mayor era conseguirte pretendientes y hacer citas…

- Kim sabes que no me gustan las citas y..

- Lo sé y sé que puedes odiarme después de esto pero ¿que te parece si conoces a uno de los amigos de _Soul-lu?_- finalizó sonriendo y tomando el brazo de su novio quien la miraba con una sonrisa en su boca- Él pensó que seria una muy buena idea también y se dispuso a ayudarme.

Proceso ese último pedazo de información con más lentitud que el resto. Lo miro sin expresión alguna. No era la primera vez que su hermana trataba de engancharla con algún chico, pero si la primera vez que _Soul-lu_ la ayudaba.

- Supongo que no me haría mal conocer a alguien- soltó resignada.

- Maravilloso- celebró la peli-rosa mientras aplaudía- él esta aquí lo llamare para que se conozcan- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- P-pero..

- No te preocupes no te dejare sola- dijo su hermana adivinando sus pensamientos- Soul-lu y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes mientras se conocen y así no habrá silencios incomodos.

- D-de acuerdo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Muy bien espérenme aquí mientras traigo a tu príncipe, Soul-lu cuida bien de mi Maki-Maki ¿si?- fueron las ultimas palabras de la chica mientras desaparecía entre la gente.

El silencio entre los dos era incomodo y el ambiente tenso. Ella miraba sus manos con el ceño levemente fruncido ignorando totalmente a su acompañante. Él por el contrario permanecía calmado mientras bebía de su trago. No sabía que le molestaba más, su actitud indiferente, la cual siempre cambiaba cuando estaban rodeados de otras personas, solo cuando estaba solos ella podía ver y disfrutar de todas las facetas de ese guapo y retorcido chico. O el hecho de que haya apoyado a su loca hermana con esta idea. Su ceño se frunció un poco más al entender que ese chico solo jugaba con ella por lo divertido de su relación.

* * *

- _¿P-por .. que?_

- _Me divierte que seas la hermanita de mi novia… me encanta lo prohibido_.

* * *

Eso fue lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás cuando ella por primera vez se armo de valor para preguntar el porque de su actitud hacia ella. Siendo esa su respuesta olvido que ese mismo día estuvo a punto de decirle sus sentimientos, que bueno que era lista y encontró la manera de evitar esa humillación. Suponía que si ella tuviese un novio, para el la situación seria mas intensa y prohibida he ahí la razón por la cual acepto ya propuesta de Kim.

- Maka el es Kid- Su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le presento a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

- Mucho gusto- dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras este se sentaba a su lado.

- El gusto es mío- respondió el chico mientras regresaba una sonrisa a la oji-verde provocándole un leve sonrojo.

- Veo química entre ustedes- dijo de manera indiscreta Kim- Soul-lu y yo queremos ir a bailar así aprovechan el tiempo y se conocen mejor- continuo la chica mientras arrastraba a su novio a la pista de baile.

- ¡Kim!- grito Maka con enfado- Esa mentirosa.

- ¿Eh?- oyó decir a su acompañante.

- Lo siento- dijo ella dedicándole otra sonrisa- Y dime Kid ¿a que te dedicas?

Ese fue el inicio de una agradable conversación. Estuvieron hablando aproximadamente hasta las 2:00 Am hora en la cual el chico se tuvo que retirar afirmando que ya era muy tarde, aunque la fiesta seguía. Intercambiaron números y prometieron escribirse o llamarse. Sonrió una ultima vez antes de ver como desaparecía aquel chico entre la gente. Suspiro sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, por más dulce que fuera ese chico, jamás dejaría sus encuentros con Soul. Simplemente no podía, ya lo había intentado y nada funcionaba. Resignada se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra nuevamente. Estuvo clavada en la barra durante una hora tomando una infinidad de shots de tequila. Habiendo tenido suficiente se encamino a la cocina por algo de comer y evitar la borrachera. Con pasos temblorosos llego a su meta sorprendiéndose al no encontrase sola.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo un chico de cabello blanco- ¿Qué tal salió todo con tu príncipe?- interrogó él recordando las palabras de su novia.

- Maravilloso- se limito a decir ella mientras él se acercaba a ella y la sometía ante su presencia.

- Oh vaya… que bien- dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y daba unos cuantos pasos mas para encerrarla entre el gran mesón del centro de la cocina y el.

- SI-respondió con dificultad ante el contacto- Tal vez lo llame y salgamos alguna vez- dijo ella mientras rodeaba el cuello de su acompañante.

- No- dijo él tensándose un poco y apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la delicada chica sobre la mesa- No lo harás- dijo mientras besaba su boca con deseo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hare?- reto ella mientras suspiraba y su voz salía con dificultad.

- Porque eres mía- dijo él con simpleza mientras se las arreglaba para levantar a Maka y sentarla sobre el mesón.

- ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó con deseo e ilusión en su voz.

- Desde la primera vez que tome tu cuerpo- detuvo su boca a la altura de su oído derecho- ¿se te olvido que eres mía desde los trece?

- S-soul- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que al terminar de hablar el la acerco de tal manera que sus caderas chocaron con las de el.

- No importa con cuantos salgas- dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos- Ellos nunca te tendrán como yo te tuve.

- Que ego Soul Eater- dijo ella divertida – Odio como me conoces tan bien.

- Además- dijo el- Nadie mas te tendrá.

- ¿Qué dices?- interrogó algo confundida.

- Te quiero solo para mí- sentencio mientras besaba sus labios y paseaba sus manos por las piernas de la chica.

Aquel lado dulce. Ahí estaba de nuevo. La actitud que ella tanto amaba y que solo podía ver cuando estaban en la intimidad. Aun quedaban muchos temas inconclusos entre ellos. Los principales eran el porque de su relación con Kim, es decir, por que seguía con ella y aun así la proclama como suya. Y los sentimientos de ambos, ya que esto ya no era un juego para ella y podría asegurar por su actitud que, para él tampoco. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre por lo cual decidió disfrutar una vez mas de la magia entre ellos cuando estaban en la intimidad.

* * *

No puedo evitar sentirme tonta pero aquí esta es un One shot de prueba recuerden por favor decirme en que puedo mejorar que les gustaría y cualquier tipo de comentarios si?

review review o/

gracias otra vez(:


End file.
